Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of sterilizing product containers with the aid of heated fluid in a device receiving the containers.
The invention has for its object to provide a method in which continuous sterilization of the containers can be carried out in a simple manner.
According to the invention this can be achieved by continuously passing the holders in an elongate passage through the device, the fluid being supplied under pressure at a feeding point located between the ends of the elongate passage and being allowed to escape near the two ends of the passage, whilst provoking a gradual decrease in pressure of the fluid during its flow from the feeding point towards the ends of the passage.
By using the method embodying the invention an effective sterilization of the holders with their contents can be carried out in a simple manner, in which the holders with the products contained therein will first be gradually heated and subsequently gradually cooled during the movement through the passage.
According to a further aspect of the invention a device particularly suitable for carrying out the method according to the invention can be obtained by providing it with an elongate, box-shaped channel, with means for displacing the objects to the sterilized through the channel and with means for feeding pressurized fluid to the channel at a point located between the ends thereof.
In this way a device of simple construction and of high working capacity can be obtained.
According to a further aspect of the invention several box-shaped channels are arranged side by side. The heat supplied by the fluid can thus be more effectively used so that energy can be saved. The invention will be described more fully hereinafter with reference to an embodiment of a device in accordance with the invention schematically illustrated in the accompanying figures.
The device of the present invention also comprises ducts for supplying heated liquid into the channel at the feeding point located between the ends of the channel, whilst at regular distances from each other there have been fixed blades to the endless conveyor means, said blades closing almost the entirely of the cross-section of the hollow channel in such a way that, during operation the pressure of the liquid will progressively decrease from said feeding point to the ends of the passage.